Telecommunication systems (such as routers) are often used to facilitate the flow of traffic within networks. These telecommunication systems may include slots and/or housings for field-replaceable units (such Physical Interface Cards (PICs)) that provide physical communication ports for carrying traffic. For example, a telecommunication system may include a Flexible PIC Concentrator (FPC) that provides slots and/or housings for a certain number of PICs. When a PIC is inserted and/or installed into the FPC, the PIC and the FPC may form a communicative connection that facilitates the flow of traffic across one another.
Unfortunately, in the event that any significant “de-mate” or “under-mate” exists and/or occurs between the PIC and the FPC, the signal integrity of the traffic may diminish as the speed of the traffic increases above a certain level. In this context, the terms “de-mate” and “under-mate” generally refer to any state and/or condition in which an air gap and/or deficient contact interferes with and/or impairs communications transferred at a certain speed across a connection. This diminished signal integrity may lead to errors, misinterpretations, and/or failures in the software and/or firmware of the telecommunication system. As a result, the telecommunication system may experience a decrease in performance and/or reliability when forwarding traffic at high speeds (e.g., at or above 25 gigahertz).
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for apparatuses, systems, and methods for improving communicative connections between field-replaceable units and telecommunication systems.